My side
by Irenyla
Summary: Gadis itu tersenyum di pagi hari. Dan menyeringai mengeluarkan 'cakar'nya di malam hari. AU!


"Ohayou, Tenma!" gadis biru ini berseru riang di pagi hari.

"Jangan remehkan aku walau aku baru berumur 13 tahun." –dan menyeringai di malam hari. Mengeluarkan 'cakar'nya.

* * *

My Side

Inazuma Eleven Go © Level-5

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy & Action

Warning: Ya lihat sendiri, lah!

* * *

"Ohayou, Tenma!" gadis biru ini tersenyum riang kala dia melihat teman sejak kecilnya.

"Ohayou, Aoi." sang pemuda angin itu membalas sapaan teman sejak kecilnya.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Biologi?" tanya Aoi.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku tidak akan mengerjakannya." Tenma menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hehe... Kalau begitu kejar aku." Aoi berlari. Membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya."Hee... Baiklah, Aoi!" Tenma berseru sambil mengejar Aoi.

Sambil berlari, Aoi mendongak. Menatap langit biru yang senada dengan namanya. Dia menyeringai. Seringai yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan saat ada teman-temannya.

Setelah sampai di depan SMP Raimon, Aoi berhenti. Berhenti berlari (dan menyeringai).

"Hh... Hh... Aku tidak tahu kau bisa berlari secepat ini." Tenma sedikit menyeka keringatnya akibat berlari.

"Hehe..." Aoi membentuk tanda 'peace' dengan tangannya dan tersenyum senang (yang sangat berbeda dengan seringainya tadi).

"Ohayou, Aoi."

Aoi menoleh, memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya, "Midori-san?"

"Kau sedang bermain kejar-kejaran, nee?" Midori menoleh ke Tenma. Yang masih sedikit tersengal.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya menantang Tenma berlari." Aoi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Sou ka. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa berlari secepat itu." mereka mulai berjalan ke gedung Raimon. Aoi berjalan lebih dulu dari mereka.

"Terima kasih Midori-san!" Aoi tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah melatih kemampuanku sebagai pembunuh bayaran." Aoi melanjutkan ucapannya seraya tersenyum manis –yang entah kenapa terlihat seram– sambil menunduk.

"Hm, kau bicara apa, Aoi?" Tenma bertanya karena tidak begitu mendengar ucapan Aoi.

"Eh... Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, kok." Aoi menoleh dengan wajah heran. Seolah tidak tahu apa yang di ucapkannya barusan.

"Begitu. Mungkin orang lain yang berbicara." ucap Tenma.

"Bisa jadi. Di sini ramai sekali, kan?" ucap Midori.

"Kalau sepi aku bisa membunuh orang." lagi-lagi Aoi berbisik. Kali ini sangat pelan.

"Ah, Tenma, kita harus cepat pergi ke kelas. Ayo! Jaa ne, Midori-san!" Aoi berlari sambil menyeret tangan Tenma.

"Jaa ne." Midori membalas. Dia masih berjalan santai.

* * *

Kriing... Kriing...

Ponsel Aoi berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya, Tenma." Aoi sedikit berjalan menjauh.

"Moshi-moshi." sapa Aoi.

"Sorano-san, kau dapat tugas." sebuah suara berat menyahut.

"Orang biasa, atau psikopat?" tanya Aoi. Dia mulai tersenyum sadis.

"Sayangnya orang biasa, Sorano-san. Aku tahu kau tidak puas." suara itu menyahut.

"Hmm... Aku tidak puas. Orang biasa terlalu gampang di lawan." ujar Aoi.

"Kau yakin? Bayarannya xxx, lho. Dia seorang pengedar narkoba Internasional. Ini perintah dari pemerintah." ujar orang yang di telepon.

"... Aku terima. Kapan?"

"Malam ini. Pukul 22.00 aku akan memberi e-mail. Di mana dia tinggal dan seluruh informasi tentang dia."

"Baiklah." Aoi mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa, Silver Angel." orang itu mematikan teleponnya.

Aoi menghentikan senyum sadisnya dan berjalan kembali ke arah Tenma.

"Siapa Aoi?" Tenma bertanya.

"Pamanku." ucap Aoi singkat.

"Oh." hanya itu yang di katakan Tenma.

"Lihat, Aoi! Mataharinya indah, kan?" Tenma menunjuk matahari yang nyaris terbenam.

Aoi mengangguk. Sebelum dia memalingkan wajahnya dan berbisik, "Tapi tidak seindah darah yang keluar, Tenma- _kun_."

* * *

Malam itu, ponsel Aoi berkedip-kedip. Menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

Aoi segera membuka ponselnya. Benar. Itu e-mail dari 'perantara'nya.

"Hmm... Jadi begitu. Kurasa informasinya cukup." Aoi tersenyum–dengan aura membunuh yang kentara.

Dia berjalan ke kamarnya dan keluar kembali dengan jepitan berbentuk sayap malaikat berwarna perak–yang membuatnya di juluki Silver Angel–dan gaun berwarna perak selutut. Serta sepatu boot hitam.

Dia juga membawa pistol dan menyembunyikan di pahanya yang tidak terlihat karena dia memakai gaun. Tidak lupa sedikit peralatan yang mungkin akan membantunya membunuh.

Setelah itu, Aoi mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan pelan menuju rumah si target.

Setelah beberapa menit, Aoi menoleh mencari pohon.

Setelah menemukan pohon, Aoi mengambil jarak yang agak jauh dari pohon itu. Kemudian berlari dan menjadikan tanah sebagai pijakan dan melompat ke pohon.

Dia melompat dari pohon ke pohon agar cepat sampai di rumah target.  
"Hhh... Hhh..." Aoi sedikit tersengal ketika dia tinggal berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah target.

Dia sengaja berhenti sejenak untuk mengistirahkan napasnya.

Jarak yang harusnya di tempuh 20 menit bila berjalan kaki, hanya menjadi 10 menit.

Setelah napasnya cukup normal, Aoi melompat turun dari pohon dan berjalan ke rumah itu.

Rumah itu sepi. Aoi menyelinap masuk ke pekarangan rumah itu.

Klik. Pintunya terkunci. Aoi mengambil besi tipis yang di bawanya untuk membuka pintu itu.  
Tidak lama, pintu itu sudah terbuka.

Aoi membuka pintu itu. Rumah sudah gelap. Kemungkinan si pemilik sekaligus target sudah tidur.

Aoi tersenyum. 'Ini tidak akan sulit.'  
Aoi mengambil pistolnya. Kemudian memandang pistol perak itu sejenak.

'Malam ini, Silver Angel akan kembali beraksi.'

Tbc or End?

* * *

Bacotan

Aaaa~ Muka Aoi itu dari mananya pembunuh?!/banting naskah

Hoshina: Biarin aja. Si Ira emang udah gila.  
Minori: Hoshina-nee kejam, ah.

Ira lagi capek nulis Shou-Ai. Naskah nggak jadi-jadi/rebahan

Ya sud. Jadi bikin Fic gaje begini :'3

Review ya, Minna?/lemes


End file.
